List of Chesspieces
This is a list of the chessverse characters that act as pieces, divided in canon, deuterocanon, non-canon, and unsorted. For list of characters by species, please check here. (insert link later) Canon *Ace the Satyr (Wild Card) *Boots "America" the Dray (Two Minds) *Celt the Bugbear (What was Lost) *Cheese M.F. Oak (Two Minds) *Daniel Fortesque the Stalfos (Dark Body, Light Soul (Or the Tale of the Stalfos) *Drake the Draconequus (From Order to Chaos) *Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Griffin the griffin) *Fudge the Minotaur (Fudge: A Minotaur's Lament) *Ivan the Zebra (A Broken Peace) *Marty Stu the Tirek Spawn (A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse (Chess Game of the Gods)) *Mimic the Changeling (The Spoken Word) *Rumor the Shade (Shadows of the Knight) *Silas the Sigma Draconian (Silas Epista, Blackbird) *Zeta the Cynogriffin (The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon) Prequel *Megan the Human (To Save a Home) *Guffaw the Draconequus (Guffaw at the Grossly) List of characters Category:All Deuterocanon *Adam the Iron Golem (An Iron Pawn) *Alif the Sphinx (All Things in Moderation) *Aoi the Lunar Wolf (The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain) *Carl the Creeper (Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters!) *Cole the Anung Un Rama (Fist full of Iron) *Echo the Diamond Dog(The ballad of Echo the diamond dog,the legend of Echo the diamond dog) *Ember the Dragon (Dancing Flames, Cooling Ember) *Lord-Captain Griffin North the Griffin (Falling Feathers) *Gunhaver the Night Shade (Embrace the Darkness, Carpe Noctem) *Knightmare the Changeling (Breeder) (From Nobody to Knightmare) *"Mango" Jack Khajit the Bast (Through Feline Eyes) *Jazz the Cat (Dreaming of Paws) *Omnius the Werehog (Omnius' Travels: Beast Within) *Missy the Cow (Myou've Gotta be Kidding Me) *Thud the Troll (In a Pinch) *Twigleaf the Timberwolf (Broken Howls and Tattered Leaves) Non-canon *Arrell the Windigo (To Err is Equine, To Forgive, Celestial) *Bronze Hoof the Minotaur (Bronze Hoof) *Garmr the Callicantzaros (Callicantzaros) *Havoc the Draconequus Minor (Havoc) *Idilah the Fire Djinn (The Smokeless Flame) *Jace the Automaton (A Soul in Steel and Iron) *Jack Daniel the Dreamkeeper (Travels of a Hunter) *Rune the Worgan (Mark of the Wyld) *Sentinel the Changeling (Outcast of a Hivemind) *Skuld the Valkyrie (Flight of the Valkyrie) *Truenis the Ventolian (Ancient Wings, New Soul) Unsorted *Aniseed Vortexmouth the Parasprite (For the Swarm) *Cedar the Phoenix (Flames of Blue) *Dante the Dragonkin (What Dreams Can Come) *Diamant the Magic Eater (A Heart of Stone) *Granite the Armor Lizard (The tale of an Armor Lizard) *Inaba the Antylamon (Equestria Digital) *Melgrephor the Arch-Demon (Malgrephor The Demon) *Michiko the three tailed Kitsune (The Peaceful Morning Breaks) *Necore the Bone-Lord (This is not helping, Necore's super fun house of adventure and "Hero-ing"!) *Opal the Amphithere (The Tale of the Opal Serpent) *Penny the Husky (Cry Havoc) *Rorke the Anubite Skeleton (Skeletons of the Past) *Shadow the Zebra (The Guardian Shadow) *Sylus the Ottsel(In The Name of Science) *Vixen the last One (Advent of Victory ) *Zack the Chimera (Chimeric Grace) *Zeeslang the Sea Serpent (A Voice Like Water) Cancelled/Dead These are Characters from cancelled stories or from stories that haven't updated in over a year that are still avaliable to read *Adam the Iron Golem (An Iron Pawn) *Anguis the Basilisk (Poison Fangs and Scaly Tails) *Austin the Manticore (One hell of an adventure) *Blaze the Fire Elemental (The Flames of Oblivion) *Bronze Brand the Minotaur (Of Brain and Bronze) *Ceren Sull'oceano the Unicorn Seapony (A Seapony's Tale: Ceren's Descent) *Chance the Nine tailed Fox (Clever Like a Fox) *Cinder the Cyndaquil (Cyndaquil) *Claire the Griffin (Marked) *Colossus the Steam/Metal Golem (The Tale Of Colossus) *Cutler the Spriggan (When Nature Calls) *Damien the Devil Imp (Leather-Winged Oddity) *Disdain the Kirin (Forging a Knight) *DK the Gorilla (DK Has a Big Heart) *Dreamtide the Nightmare (Darkside of the Moon) *Elder One the Manticore (The "Elder One") *Epsilon (Deductive Synthesis) *Fizzle the Goblin (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Flynt the Diamond Dog (The Chronicles of Flynt) *Grunt the Orc (The Warbringer’s Companion) *Hollow the Samurai Nobody (Quest of a Nobody) *Hunter the Manticore (Those who took the sword) *Ivan the Ursus Solaris (The Last Light, A New King?) *Jon the Bone-Lord (This is not helping) *Komodo the Dragon (Strength of a Brother's Bond) *Notus the Familiar (The Heroes we Are) *Red Tide the Lich (The Lullaby of the Lich) *Rook the Gargoyle (Rise of the Rook) *S'Gosa the Sload (The Ugly, Bad or Good? A Sload's Tale) *Salazar the Basilisk (King of Serpents: Concord's Dawn) *Shade the Organisation XIII Coat (Quest of a Nobody) *Siktral the Dragon (Sikral's Life in the Dark) *Stormjaw the Sandgator (Through Desert Sand and Forest Storm) *Thud the Troll (In a Pinch) *Tiberius the Timberwolf (Wandering Wood) List of characters Category:All